soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Sly Cooper: A Thief's Destiny
Sly Cooper: A Thief's Destiny is the fifth sequel of the Sly Cooper series. It came out for PS3, PS4 and PSVITA on all regions in October 31, 2014. The game takes place after Cyrille Le Paradox's scheme was ruined but a villain known as Eelectrica is plotting to destroy Paris and all countries of the world in which Sly and his gang need to stop. Plot TERRORIST WARNING As Sly returned from Ancient Egypt, he was found by the gang and zoomed back to the present to rest for a bit. After a couple of days, a mysterious message was sent to Bentley's laptop saying that if they brought the Thievius Raccoonus, they would be unharmed or else. Bentley traced the message back to a secured hideout in India called Knox Shock. Sly, with his family legacy on his hands, set out to find the treasures needed to open the gates in the fort. First arriving in Washington D.C. THE AMERICAN CONSPIRACY On their way to Washington D.C in America, the gang studied up on the villain there. A man known as "King" Free de Dom. A military man that worked hard for the Americans, Free was the best in the crew and was thought to be the team's good luck charm. For sleeping off on the job due to one of his alarm clocks not working, his teammates lost a giant war and much were killed and he was deemed responsible for the whole thing and was expelled from the team. After many failed attempts to join back, he decided to crown himself king of the army and became a ruthless and evil king of the armies. After studying up on him, the gang headed to their destination. On arriving on the city, the gang noticed the various guards patrolling around and many security shown too. After making themselves a Safehouse, Sly did his job of throwing recon photos and eventually snap the king himself. He also took a photo of a generator shown in the area that was draining the energy out of the city. After a couple of jobs, Bentley managed to destroy the generator and Murray grab some documents detailing Free's plan. On the operation, the gang entered the mysterious and seemingly abandoned White House but had to be careful to not cause any noise or break anything. Sly reached Free and interrogated with him for a bit even trying to mention who exactly was his leader but Free chose to ignore this. After getting tired of talking, Free took to the skies and Sly had to pursue him to the Washington Monument (which apparently got platforms) and fought the evil bird. After losing and falling to the water bellow, Sly grabbed his treasure and headed off with his gang. While still in the van, he started contemplating on this villain and what are his true intentions? Species? Power? But figured he needed much more information. MAGIC BEFORE CATS After spending a night in a luxurious hotel in Washington, Bentley traced the location of the next treasure-holder which was in Africa. Once they hid in a large Kopje in the plains, Bentley dug up some information of the treasure-holder...a magician named Siam Durlock. A man who grew up in the streets of Thailand learning from other magicians. He started magic as an adult and was made famous by a kids entrepreneur and offered him a job as a children's magic artist. As the years passed, Siam wanted to entertain other people other than children and talked to his "leader" about this but he declined rather fast about it. Since he didn't get what he wanted, he put up a psychotic and horrifying magic show to traumatize the children watching. The entrepreneur then fired him for good and took all of his money, leaving him in the streets. Thinking on ways to acquire money, he used his money for villainous purposes such as robbing, committing murders or doing various illegal things. After shooting some photos in the inside of a lab, Sly learned of a weapon being manufactured by Siam himself inside the lab said to be able to induce nightmares to children all over the world. Sly, horrified at the weapon, he reported back to Bentley and was sent to do more field work. After tailing Siam, bringing Lions to the area and placing explosive charges on the lab, the gang met up in the lab but learned that the lab had an underground part where Siam lurked along with Nightmare Beasts too. After traversing the area, Bentley was caught by one of the guards and thrown in a magical room where Siam resided. Siam admired the Cooper Gang's abilities in the field but said they were no match for them. Bentley even calling him a psycho and then mentioning how valuable children are, Siam then snapped out of his "trance-like personality" and threatened Bentley to kill him if he didn't go away. Bentley ignored this and just threw a bomb at him which then maddened the cat. They room they were all in then brightened up to show Bentley's nightmares and dreams which was were Siam and Bentley fought. After getting defeated and making him teleport out of the area, the room returned back to normal and Bentley ran away from the lab along with his whole gang to avoid the explosion of it due to the charges. Sly congratulated Bentley but Bentley felt uneasy and wanted to stay alone for a bit. Sly was not sure about this but kept going on to the next destination. A LITTLE BIT OF FLORA After seeing the wildlife of Africa and taking photos of the nature, the gang traced the next treasure being in Brazil, Rio de Janeiro. The gang hid in an abandoned house in the outskirts of the normally festive town, Bentley found information about the treasure-holders here...a group calling themselves The Three Sisters. A group of famous female rockstars that worked normally on rock-and-roll and heavy metal music. Capra Marx being the leader, Virgy Marx being the brains and Tara Marx being the brawn. The group were fairly successful in their careers until their business label drop them for being to loud. After being dropped, they turned bitter and became known as The Three Bandits who stole everything with teamwork. After hearing this backstory, Sly was up to defeat them once and for all but Bentley still felt uneasy about something which made Sly worry a bit. Sly then threw the necessary photos to aid in the gang's plan which included the evil group of plants, a solar-powered machine which were loitered around the hub, Christ the Redeemer statue and a beach area which seemed suspicious. While Bentley still felt uneasy, Murray managed to destroy all solar-powered machines in the level. Bentley eventually wanted to do something so he explored the suspicious part of the beach, soon learning it was a secret facility underground where he got the sister's destination which was an old and abandoned house near a mountain. The gang all went inside the house but needed a password to enter so they needed the clues necessary to input it (which were: table, flower, sun roof and jar in any order). Sly traversed the large, electricity filled facility while Murray fell into a hole, leaving Sly to fend for himself. Murray fell into a "launch site" where the three sisters were there. Trying to be sneaky, he was seen by a guard and the sisters noticed easily. Capra mentioned their plan of dehydrating everyone's energy by using the sun so that plants may live on but Murray thought it was a crazy plan but so did Tara and Virgy. Capra then tried to explain it normally but they still thought it was. Turning psychotic in a way, Capra and her sisters readied up a blimp and flew away with Murray holding to a wing. They all landed on the Christ the Redeemer statue where they all fought Murray along with a blimp-filled sky. After all three being defeated, Capra turned calmer and forgave the pink hero and her sisters eventually turned nicer than before. Murray was let down to ground level by a blimp ordered by Capra and met up with the gang. Bentley was also happy to see his buddy with Sly and Carmelita too. The sisters then arrived to forgive the gang and decided to turn nicer to people and lived in Brazil while bidding farewell to the gang. Bentley was also less uneasy and decided to drive himself to the next destination. Almost comically breaking the van in the way, they headed to the next area. SCOLO-TROUBLE After spending time partying in Rio de Janeiro, the gang took a plane and headed to Eastern Australia where a large dirty swamp is located. The gang hid in a large hollow tree in the hub and planned their operation there against the treasure-holder. After some data-crunching, Bentley eventually knew of the villain's name....a Centipde named Miles Arthro. Miles grew up as a lonely kid in the swampy life. Since all kids were basically "red-necks" and all powerful in a way, Miles was stuck being a Centipede without friends. One day, he met mysterious wisps that led him to a sacred place where he was shown a wilder side of mystical powers. He acquired some of the powers and became a fierce bug with killer instincts and also using his talents for crime. The millipede was in charge of the swampy and ominous area and had his security forces patrol the area all night. Sly took some photos of the swamp and one of them was Miles himself. Along with a cauldron filled with green energy and some wisps nearby. Bentley also managed to pick-pocket some of the millipede's blueprints too. Carmelita also defeated a huge Crocodile in the swamp called Croco Dada. Murray was able to capture all of the wisps too and the gang neared the operation. Sly and his gang entered the main entrance to a swampier swamp where Miles was located. While riding on chairlifts, muck dispensers and boats, Carmelita jumped to a different chair lift and arrived in a swampy arena with Miles. Miles already knew of the gang's arrival since they first stepped foot in the swamp but decided not to. Carmelita tried shooting him but learned he was just a copy of him. The real one crawled over to Carmelita and tried to squeeze her but she was tough enough to fend herself. Miles was impressed at her power and demanded a battle to see who was the best. After a tough battle agains the centipede, the bug got curled up into a circle in a defensive position. Carmelita had her pistol pointed at him with Miles just laughing maniacally and waiting until she pull the trigger. Carmelita lowered her pistol and Miles got up and escaped but sources said he was caught by the law. The gang eventually found their way to the swampy arena and congratulated Carmelita. Sly on his way to the van, was still thinking of this villain's intentions but decided to stay normal during the voyage. AGAIN TO THE WILDERNESS After the gang spent some time on Australia, they headed back to Canada for the next treasure-holder. Once they arrived, they were astonished to see a woodlandic area instead with many dammed rivers and cut trees. The gang hid in a large rustic cabin near a camp. In there, Bentley found information about the one responsible for the damage of nature...a man called Jack Maximilian. A Jackalope who was widely bullied in Rabbit School and shunned for not being one of their kind. He was basically the class nerd and first to get picked on. One of the bullie's pranks was to drop a tree at the Jackalope which actually succeeded. After months in the hospital, Jack started to hate nature and wished to destroy everything nature-like if possible. As an adult, he became a master lumberjack from Canada that even created a book on how to be one but was unfortunately frozen in ice. Seeing the opportunity at destroying nature, he started by damming the rivers nearby and cutting the trees. Sly knew this guy had to be taken down or else. First starting by taking photos of the lumberjack house, dammed rivers, some cut trees and Jack too. The gang managed to shut down the mining machines, shut down a sawmill and destroy another one too. Jack was very enraged with these happenings and decided to defeat the gang himself. Sly exited the Safehouse and Napoleon was already waiting for him outside. The Jackalope started threatening the raccoon for destroying his things, even mentioning his childhood problems. Sly also mentioned his and Jack didn't seem to care here. Sly then talked but Jack was quick enough to throw him to a log in the water where the battle began. After a hard battle, Sly defeated the deranged Jackalope and he had a message on his pocket. Sly took a look and noticed a message from someone called Eelectrica. Sly then said he already knew his name now mad headed to the Safehouse for a good rest. ATLANTIS FOR COOPERANTIS After taking a good rest, Sly and the gang looked up information of the next member and showed that they were stationed underwater. Sly was mostly annoyed at the destination but was forced to go. First getting some diver suite and going underwater near Cuba, the gang entered to what appears to be Atlantis. The heroes hid in a sunken ship nearby and planned their missions but first, Sly needed some recon photos since Bentley's laptop is not exactly "water-proof". He got shots of the mechanical fishes swimming nearby, a ghost ship, a giant building in Atlantis, the two villains and a huge container with fishes inside. After Bentley finished water-proofing his laptop, he crunched some numbers and found information about the two fishes Sly saw. The lobster being named Lobbs de Marley. A lobster that was extremely bored with his normal crustacean life. He decided to become a powerful king of the Atlantic that even sharks feared him. The Manta Ray's name was Prince Nepsidon. As a young adult, Nepsidon was just casually swimming around until he was unknowingly crowned prince of Atlantis. He enjoyed the leadership for only three days...the real prince arrived and took his crown. Nepsidon, not wanting to go to his old dull life, stung the poor Clownfish prince to death and took the crown. Since the guards followed strict orders, Nepsidon became a fierce and snobby prince that ruled Atlantis along with Lobbs de Marley. Sly had to be careful around these two, as they really meant business. Carmelita was able to destroy the mechanical fishes around the area as they served as major security, Murray had to bring a Moray Eel to the Safehouse for interrogation as he knew all of Nepsidon's ship's rooms, Bentley hacked some of the underwater computers to direct some boats on the surface to lower the anchors while Sly found a giant plaque that can be used as decoration or explosives. On the operation, Sly and the gang entered the creaky ghost ship and fought off the various guards and possessed swords. Sly then fell through a crack on the floor which closed itself too. Ending up in a pitch black room tied up in a chair, Sly noticed Lobbs de Marley and Nepsidon slowly interrogating the poor raccoon. They pushed a button which showed a monitor that showed Eelectrica the Eel. Here he explained his plans and his family legacy and threatened Cooper to stop if it means any good to him. Eelectrica closed the recording and the two villains responsible fled away. Luckily, a piece of the sunken ghost shop sliced open the ropes and Sly pursued both to the walls of Atlantis. Marley decided to drink some growth formula and grew large while Nepsidon decided to fight normally. The fight took place in the walls of Atlantis while Nepsidon was in the middle of the arena where the giant castle is located. After a harsh and brutal battle, the two villains were beaten and Sly quickly took the treasure and escaped with the gang in the Vanmarine (Murray improved the van into a submarine), ready for the next destination. HIGH IN THE SKY After going on a cruise to Europe, the gang headed over to the last treasure-holder in Switzerland where there was apparently, a plane competition. Many gunners shooting, exploring and flying around the area that make the level much more lethal than the others. The gang stabled themselves in an old bombs shelter where they planned their missions but unfortunately, the villain here was intelligent enough to input an impossible code to block all kinds of foreign technology. Bentley was mad at the guy's abilities and sent Sly to do his recon work. Switzerland was already snowing and many planes flew around which made the area much more dangerous. Sly, instead of doing it on the field, he was tasked to go inside a building. There, in the deepest part, he noticed a conversation between a Red-Crowned Crane and an Eel which Sly immediately recognized as Eelectrica. Eelectrica was there for some machine parts in which the Crane gladly gave some to the deranged eel. Sly had to be quiet here and just snapped photos of the red-crownd crane, the machine parts, Eelectra, a electric generator behind them and some Clockwerk parts nearby. Sly was suspicious about the Clockwerk parts so was Bentley too. Sly managed to return to the Safehouse and think with the gang the plan. After some time of information, Bentley knew the name of the red-crowned crane...being Aero Breeze. A small kid once, he attended a flight school in the area but was quite the class clown on it. Despite being funny all the time, his funniness cost him all of the school's planes and weaponry. Expelled for good, he tried to get in but to no avail. He turned to a life of crime of using planes to steal. On the hub, Murray destroyed some of the planes flying, Bentley hacked some computers on planes, Carmelita defeated along with Murray, 3 waves of guards and Sly tailed Aero Breeze to learn more about his plan. After some missions were done, the gang headed inside a weapons facility where Aero normally resides. Carmelita destroyed the security along with Murray while Bentley hacked the controls to a crane the gang used to move some heavy stuff to some switches. The gang managed to ease their way into the fort until Aero appeared with a large plane. Aero quickly noticed the gang and told them to take a long look at his beautiful plane. Carmelita just tried to shoot him but he quickly evaded and tried to persuade the gang into helping with his plane but Bentley quickly refused. Aero had no choice but to fly away in his plane but Bentley had the upper hand and grabbed on to it. On the wing of the plane, Bentley arrived to see Aero. Aero started talking about his past and even of Bentley's past too. Turns out, he knew Bentley's parents but betrayed them when they got super intelligent. Bentley tried to back this up saying that everyone has a special ability beneath them, Aero's ability is flying. Aero started talking about how good a man was Bentley's father but then prepared to defeat Bentley. After a harsh and difficult fight, Bentley defeated the crane and landed the plane to meet the gang. With no time to waste, they headed to their last destination. EEL 9 VS 1-ON-1 Cast *Kevin Miller as Sly Cooper the Raccoon *Matt Olsen as Bentley the Turtle *Chris Murphy as Murray the Hippo *Grey DeLisle as Carmelita Montoya Fox the Vixen *David Scully as Dimitri Lousteau the Marine Iguana *Kevin Michael Richardson as King Free de Dom the Bald Eagle *Jonathan Freeman as Siam Durlock the Siamese Cat *Tara Strong as Tara Marx the Mushroom *Jennifer Hale as Virgy Marx the Poison Ivy *Kathryn Cressida as Capra Marx the Venus Flytrap *Jim Cummings as Gator Dada the Alligator *Mark Hamill as Miles Arthro the Centipede *Nolan North as Jack Maximilian the Jackalope *Phil Lamarr as King Lobbs de Marley the Lobster *Yuri Lowenthal as Prince Neptidon the Manta Ray *Lorein Hoskins as Aero Breeze the Red-Crowned Crane *Eliza Jane Schneider as Eelectra the Moray Eel. Levels Washington D.C GUARDS *Flashlight: Doberman Pinschers *Rooftops: Rock Doves and American Red Squirrels Brazil GUARDS *Flashlight: Armadillos *Rooftops: Red-Eyed Tree Frogs and Toco Toucans Africa GUARDS *Flashlight: Reticulated Giraffes *Rooftops: African Grey Parrots and Impalas Eastern Australia GUARDS *Flashlight: Emus *Rooftops: Duck-Billed Platypus and Tiger Quolls Canada GUARDS *Flashlight: Wolverines *Rooftops: North American Beavers and Striped Skunks Undersea Trench GUARDS *Flashlight: Anglerfishes *Rooftops: Pistol Shrimp and Squids Switzerland GUARDS *Flashlight: Great White Pelicans *Rooftops: Mandarin Ducks and Eurasian Jays Eelectra's Guards *Flashlight: Killer Whales *Rooftops: Viperfish and Piranhas Gameplay The game plays exactly like Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time along with the same graphics, fighting strategy, hub levels and collectibles in the game. Collectibles Clue Bottles return in this game and are now placed in more trickier places to get. Secret Sly Masks are also found on the hub and on missions and are well hidden in the hub. Treasures also return and all are unique to a level's environment. Coins always, return in the game and serve the same function as they had before. Free-Roaming ATD has larger hub levels along with more diversity in them and elevations to make the player want to climb the areas. The Safehouse also returns in the game as its same function as TiT. The hubs have three guards as always patrolling them all day and will attack if you're seen by them. Unlike TiT, getting seen by a guard will alert other guards similar to Sly 2: Band of Thieves. Costumes Costumes once again return in the game for every hub level shown. They are helpful for retrieving treasures, defeating enemies or battling bosses. Development History Development for the game began on the release of Sly 4. Sanzaru started posting pictures for some levels and a boss battle too. Real footage of the game was shown in Washington D.C in E3. Since then Sanzaru had been releasing photo and photos until getting to October 31 where the game was released. A teaser image of Mr. Dark was also shown but shadowy. Reception The game did fairly well in the ratings. Becoming the highest rated game of the Sly Cooper series. Having been rated 9.5 by almost all video game raters. They praised the game's story and gameplay and even liked some of the villains personality which were not the same as TiT's villains. Trivia